


Save your sorrows, for later

by L_LawlietLunchBox (JolyneCujohsDildo)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coughing, Crying, Deepthroating, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending?, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Knocked up?, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hints of pregnancy, sequel maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneCujohsDildo/pseuds/L_LawlietLunchBox
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Please note, that I do not condone rape WHATSOEVER!  
Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own this fanfic and that is all.

I am not very good at summarizing things and putting them in order, so, please be friendly this is my first fanfic I’ve ever wrote.

Meanwhile, in a back alley..

“N-No... S-Stop!” Machi cried, as Hisoka and Illumi began to pull down her black short pants. “Shhh.. be quiet” Illumi said, in a whispered voice while rubbing her clothed pussy with his long fingers. Machi couldn’t believe what was going on, she was utterly shocked in disbelief that Hisoka would do this to her, and here they were also rubbing her up with their long pointy fingernails which, felt so weird and also somewhat comforting. Wait, this shouldn’t feel comforting at all, this is rape she’s being touched all over in her private parts, there’s literally hands rubbing at her clothed pussy and breasts, they were also making slut shaming comments at her, this was making her feel so wet.. down there, in her vagina, she felt like she was going to burst at any moment down there. Machi thought, Suddenly, she felt Hisoka pull her black short pants to the side, she had nothing under her black shorts only her dripping wet pussy was there. With Hisoka staring down at it with a grin on his face. “My, my you’re so wet for us, look at this“ Hisoka said, while spreading her pussy lips with his fingers, spreading it wide open so her pussyhole was noticeable. “N-No! Don’t look at it!” Machi said, trying to get him to stop, which, she knew wouldn’t be happening but still tried anyways. Hisoka started to finger her with his long fingers, they were indeed, sharp and it hurt like hell when he put his fingers in and out of her roughly. He then started to fingerfuck her extremely roughly, while he was fingerfucking her Illumi was licking her nipples and sucking on her perk nipples lightly, making the experience even more worse but, also kind of relaxing. Hisoka was picking up the pace, going in and out of her faster, he was moving his fingers inside of her too, making it even more arousing. While, Illumi was occasionally, sucking on her small breasts and massaging them up roughly, making a red mark on her breasts, he started to nibble on her nipples making them even more sensitive each time he touched them or even laid a hand on them, he was going to leave a mark on her probably with how rough he was being it was probable. Machi tried her best not to moan, or even make a sound because knowing Hisoka, Hisoka would probably most likely, tease her which, made her feel even more embarrassed like she shouldn’t already have been, Then, all of a sudden, she had felt her body start to spill some liquid out of her vagina, it was her cum, she came because of all the fingering and the sucking on her nipples, she actually came. She knew what was going to come now, Hisoka would tease her and make her do something embarrassing, “Oh, it looks like Machi’s already came, oh but it’s way to soon to come, I guess we’re going to have to give you a punishment, Machi..~” A punishment!?! Machi was worried about this “punishment” that Hisoka had in store for her, it was probably going to be a bad one, he’d probably humiliate her with this new punishment of his, make her do something extremely embarrassing or something. Machi thought,


	2. 2

Please note, that I do not condone rape WHATSOEVER!  
Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own this fanfic and that is all.

Machi was wondering, what her “punishment” would be maybe, it would be something easy no, no it would probably be something extreme. Machi thought, while waiting for them to say something. She wanted to say something yes, but at the same time she didn’t want to because if she were to say something regarding her “punishment” she’d most definitely get in trouble. “It’s punishment time!” Hisoka said, in a excited voice. While, Illumi just sat there and stared at Hisoka with an annoyed facial expression on his face. Though, Machi just watched there in agony at the current scene, now, finally, it was time for the punishment for Machi, “Machi, I want you to play with yourself pretty please..?” Hisoka asked, in a playful voice. Machi just sat there, trying to disobey Hisoka by ignoring him completely to avoid whatever punishments to come. She knew, that this wouldn’t work at all, but she didn’t hesitate to not try anyway. She just moved her head to the side, trying to block out Hisoka and Illumi from her view, but in a flash, Hisoka appeared right in front of her again, and with Illumi beside him, it was almost like those two were almost inseparable, they were always with each other, never leaving each others sides at all. “Hey, Hisoka told you to do something you stupid bitch! why aren’t you listening, are you brain dead or something!?” Illumi shouted, at Machi with impatience showing in his facial expression. “Now, now, calm down Illumi trust me, we WILL have time to punish her later, my sweet.” Hisoka said, while giving illumi a soft scratch on his head and lightly kissing him on the cheek. Illumi instantly calmed down, after having been shown some affection by Hisoka, the light kiss on his cheek and the little rub of his head made him feel so good. “Machi, Come on, play with yourself I know it will make you feel good..” Hisoka said, with a grin on his face. “N-No! You perverted clown!” Machi shouted, “oh, I’m perverted huh? Then care to explain this?” Hisoka said, while dipping his two long fingers in Machi’s dripping wet pussy, and bringing them up to his face and licking them seductively, making a slurping noise while licking them and looking up at Machi. “Eh!? No! I’m not a pervert!” Machi whined, while looking up at Hisoka with a angry but flushed face. “You know what, fine I’ll do it, I’ll play with myself!” Machi said, with somewhat of confidence. “Mmm, finally you’re doing it..” Hisoka said, with a moan. With that, Machi started to put her hands in her black short pants, and before she even tried to start Hisoka interrupted her. “Not like that Machi, we want to be able to see you fully down there.” Hisoka said, with a creepy facial expression. “N-No.. I don’t want to show it anymore..” Machi said, while blushing and looking away from them. “Or if you want, we can help you out..” Hisoka said, with a wink. “Look, if you do this, you can fully see it..” Hisoka said, while, ripping off the the fabric in the middle of Machi’s crotch to expose her hairless shaven pussy to all. “No! Don’t look at it like that! No!” Machi said, while putting her hand on her crotch to try and block them from looking at it anymore, but this didn’t help at all, it just made them grab her hands and hold them down, so she couldn’t try to block it anymore. Suddenly, she felt a hot tongue touch her entrance of her pussy, it started to go in and out gradually going faster and faster, while, swirling inside of her, making her insides feel so good. Then, she felt illumi’s cold tongue touch her nipples, swirling his tongue on her nipples making them get hard, from the cold tongue and air, and even sometimes putting his hands on her nipples and twisting them roughly, making her gasp and moan. Hisoka started to go even faster with his long tongue in her, sucking up her juices and making wet noises within her walls, his lapping of his tongue made it so hard, to resist moaning out loud and gasping in pleasure at his tongue inside her. Illumi though, was different, he’d roughly twist her nipples and hold them like that for a little bit, making her gasp and moan, then he’d start licking them up, making her nipples wet and sticky, and he’d just start digging his sharp fingernails into her milky flesh of her nipples, sometimes making her bleed a little but, it didn’t matter to him if she’d bleed or not because, he just didn’t care and would let that happen because he liked putting her in pain for his own pleasure. He’d even make them bruised up and smack them, just to see her breasts jiggle because it fascinated him for some odd reason. Now, Hisoka started to get rougher and rougher, at times he’d even try to go as deep inside her as he could, he even started to poke at her folds with his tongue which, were sensitive to him licking and poking at, he’d start swirling his tongue in those sensitive spots trying to get a moan or reaction out of her. Which, he did get one because she moaned out and had tears in the corner of her eyelids.  
This probably made her jump with surprise at his doings, the poking of her sensitive folds must’ve done it, so, they’d try something new maybe making her do a blowjob with two dicks in one mouth at the same time. Finally, they’d stopped and they’d moved Machi in their direction facing their crotches. “What are you doing..?” Machi said, while looking at their crotches in front of her face far, too much close for Machi’s face, then, they started to unbuckle their pants, taking their long dicks in their hands, they started to come closer to Machi’s face, just barely touching her face. “Machi, put our dicks in your mouth, and suck on them fast for us..” Hisoka said, with a growing erection. Hisoka’s cock was slightly bigger then Illumi’s cock, Hisoka’s was thicker, While, Illumi’s was smaller than Hisoka’s. Machi put her mouth on Hisoka’s cock and Illumi’s cock, and started to suck on them it was difficult to suck on because she had two at the same time and she had to be careful not to choke on them, she’d started to suck faster and faster with them moving forward in her face too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the danganronpa class trial reference, if so yay :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that I do not condone rape WHATSOEVER!  
> Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own this fanfic and that is all.

Machi tried to suck on both cocks. but, it was too difficult with Hisoka’s thick, long cock. and with Illumi’s skinny, but boney cock made it even more exhausting to suck on constantly. Machi had to admit that both of the cocks felt so good. inside of her mouth even though, she struggled to catch a breath while sucking in the dicks, making her feel like she was going to pass out. Then, all of a sudden, she heard Hisoka speak. “Machi, swallow our cum” Hisoka said, with a grin. “N-No.. It’s so gross... I don’t want to have that in me!” Machi said, while shaking her head in refusal. “I don’t care about what you want or don’t want you’re going to swallow it..” Hisoka and Illumi both said,  
Suddenly, she felt a hot liquid hit her throat, after that, they took their cocks out of her mouth, and proceeded to cum all over her face and stomach. Covering her in their semen, cum was dripping all down her face and stomach, this was her punishment for disobeying their orders. Machi dropped to the floor, and started to gag on the cum that had just shot inside of her throat, semen was dripping everywhere, plus she had just been forced to swallow their nasty cum. it tasted so horrible, it had no taste and it made her throat burn when she swallowed it. Machi then felt something force itself inside of her she turned around, only to find Hisoka licking his lips while staring at Machi’s face. “Take it out... I-I swear I’ll k-kill you bastard!” Machi said, in between moans. “Moan for me again, Machi.” Hisoka said, while pushing his shaft deeper inside of her. “Illumi, make her moan for me that way, we’ll know if she likes being fucked like a little slut she is..” Illumi put his long fingers beside Machi’s small breasts, and started to rub her nipples in a rough motion. Then Illumi started to lick her nipples, swirling his tongue on her erect areola and taking his fingers into his mouth, getting them all covered in his wet coated saliva. And putting his saliva onto Machi’s nipples to make her feel a wet sticky sensation on her erect nipples. He started to squeeze her breasts. making them bounce in the palm of his hand whenever he would shake them. Illumi thought of a new idea maybe, bitting on her nipples to torture her breasts. while, Hisoka dirty talked her and slut shamed her into doing sexual things for his own pleasure and satisfaction. Or maybe, they could manipulate her by threatening blackmail on her to get her to do dirty deeds for them. Illumi whispered over to Hisoka. “Shall I torture her upper body and you torture her lower section of her body and slut shame and ridicule her?” Hisoka responded by, slowly rubbing his hands onto his nipples and saying, “Yes..” Hisoka forced Machi’s legs open despite her refusal and her kicking around. But, that had no luck with Illumi holding her down forcibly so that she couldn’t resist and try to escape from Hisoka. Hisoka forced her legs stationary making her hole in her pants fully visible to anyone, her pussy and butthole was fully visible to them. with, her pink pubic hair peeking out of the ripped patch of her once covered crotch. Hisoka’s eyes lit up, at the sight of Machi’s pussy exposed to him and the look of horror she gave when she realized what he was staring at. Hisoka put Machi’s hand on his clothed bulge, forcing her to rub his hard cock out of his pants. “Machi, I need you to rub my cock nice and fast...” Hisoka said, with a moan. “No! I don’t want to touch it...” Machi refused. “I’ll have to forcibly make you stroke my cock if that’s how you’re gonna act like a spoiled brat.” Hisoka said. Hisoka moved Machi’s hands, to unzip his pants and put his cock in her hand. “Ugh... just you staring at me like that is gonna make me cum...” Hisoka moaned. Machi had no choice but to stroke his cock no matter if she liked it or not. “Oh... that’s a good slut... yes, stroke it like that!” Hisoka moaned. Machi started to rub his cock faster and faster causing Hisoka to moan more loudly, and Hisoka was close to cumming so she started to pick up the speed. Hisoka had a huge cock which surprised Machi, she never thought she’d see his cock but now she did and it was huge. In her tiny hands his cock was massive compared to anyone else’s cocks. “Oh... I’m gonna cum soon!” Hisoka moaned while cumming into Machi’s hand and on her face. White ooze pumped out of Hisoka’s cock, spraying onto Machi’s hands and face. “Ew....” Machi said with disgust. “Machi, get on your hands and knees and lick up my cum” Hisoka demanded. “No! I know what you’re going to try to attempt..” Machi yelled. “We’re not going to attempt anything..” Illumi said while getting up from the floor and standing up. Hisoka nudged Machi forward, making her fall on her knees, Hisoka rubbing his cock at the side of her face and Machi could smell his dried semen on his cock. She knew, she had to lick up his cum no matter how disgusting it would be she had to. Machi slowly stuck her head out and Hisoka was eyeing her with his predatory golden eyes. Machi put her ass up in the air and lifted her hand to her face, slowly, opening her hand and licking the sticky cum off of her hand. It tasted gross, and smelled horrible, the cum was slimy and wet which Machi hated. Hisoka watched Machi lick up his cum and immediately light up with an erection. Hisoka slowly sneaked up behind Machi’s ass and slowly, put his sharp fingernails into Machi’s slit. Machi immediately jumped, feeling her stomach heat up because of his finger in her. Illumi took Hisoka’s spot in the front of her face, pushing his dick into her mouth, not letting her have any time to refuse taking his cock into her mouth. Hisoka’s fingernails digging into her womb, teasing her entrance with his other fingers by spreading her lips open. Hisoka started to finger his nails into her not caring, about the possibility of him ripping her womb with his rough finger movements. Machi coughed on Illumi’s dick, Hisoka’s sudden gushing of his fingers in her made her choke on Illumi’s cock whenever he would violently finger her. Illumi’s cock started to move in her mouth, forcing her into sucking his dick, slowly sucking his dick everytime he moved his cock into her mouth. Hisoka noticed that Machi was wet and took that opportunity to shame her, by mocking her by saying, “You’re already wet, and... we just started.... your asshole is twitching whenever I finger you... Shall I ram my dick into you now..” Hisoka mocked. Hisoka pulled his fingers out of her pussy, cum dripping out of her hole, and on his fingers. Hisoka put his to fingers up to his face, spreading them open in the letter t. Machi’s cum in between his two fingers, and putting his two fingers to his mouth. Licking in between them like he was eating pussy. “Look at all this cum... It’s yours you know?” Hisoka said while grinning at Machi. “Ah... It’s time for me to fuck you... oh, this is gonna be so fun! Just watching you break is gonna be so much fun..” Hisoka moaned. “S-Stop you’re joking right..?” Machi said with worry. “Ah... no, I’m not joking... I’m being serious... now where’s the condoms...” Hisoka groaned while looking for a condom. Hisoka looked for the condoms while Illumi held Machi down so she couldn’t escape, Hisoka looked everywhere for a condom but, couldn’t find one. Hisoka then walked back to Illumi and Machi with no condom. “Oh... that’s a bummer I couldn’t find any condoms I guess... it’s not my fault if you end up pregnant..” Hisoka mocked. “P-Pregnant.... no way I’ll be pregnant right.... I can’t I’m a phantom troupe member... I’d be disowned if I got pregnant.. I can’t have a baby now...” Machi said. “Oh... that’s too bad... it’s not like you have a choice anyway.” Hisoka said. Hisoka grabbed Machi’s hips and pulled out his dick, forcing his cock into her pussy. While, Illumi pulled out his cock and put it in her mouth, and started to thrust into her mouth. Hisoka grabbed her small breasts and squeezed them hard making her moan out. Hisoka was thrusting his dick harder into her hitting her womb with the tip of his cock. Going ever so faster with every thrust he made. Illumi was almost close to cumming, with just a little while until he came. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!!” Illumi moaned as he came in her mouth and the cum hit the back of her throat causing Machi to cough loudly as he pulled out of her mouth. Illumi’s cum dripped out of Machi’s mouth, dripping onto her breasts and face. Illumi started to lick the cum off of her nipples, and teased them by using his pins to poke at her nipples. Machi screamed, by the feeling of getting poked by a pin on her nipple which was so painful. “Ah.... n-not my nipples...” Machi moaned. Hisoka was nearly cumming, and started to thrust harder at her womb, going in and out of her pussy making wet sounds from her cum. “I-I’m cumming...!!” Hisoka said, as he filled her womb with his sperm and Machi came too. “N-No! I’ll get pregnant with your baby! I can’t be pregnant...” Machi cried. Hisoka pulled out of Machi since, he already came inside her and his cum was dripping out of her pussy, big blobs of his cum was stuffed in her pussy. “Oh no you don’t... you stay in there...” Hisoka said as he picked up the piece of his cum and put it back in her. Machi was sweating hot because of the intense sex and the pressure she had been put into. Machi would wound up pregnant in the next month, unknowingly to her she’d be pregnant with Hisoka’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for my chapters! I was not very confident in deciding if I should or should not make a new chapter all these months. But, I decided to make do a new chapter for you guys! There will probably be a sequel. Feedback is appreciated as it helps me get myself to work up myself on writing.


End file.
